1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to moving carts and more particularly pertains to a new appliance-moving dolly kit for providing a portable wheel and handle assembly to be retrofitted to an appliance or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of moving carts is known in the prior art. More specifically, moving carts heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art moving carts include U.S. Pat. No. 5,232,233; U.S. Pat. No. 5,048,850; U.S. Pat. No. 3,942,813; U.S. Pat. Des. 340,337; U.S. Pat. No. 5,158,312; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,695,067.
In these respects, the appliance-moving dolly kit according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a portable wheel and handle assembly to be retrofitted to an appliance or the like.